The Radiation Therapy Oncology Group is a national cooperative program designed to investigate various radiation therapy protocols in the treatment of cancer. The overall goals of the Group and the study protocols themselves are described in the Group Chairman's request. Goals set for the Hahnemann University are those of registration of all new cases of malignancies seen within the institution, acquisition of all new cases into the protocols accepted for study within the institution, and implementation of a program of training in the areas of clinical oncology and investigation for medical students, residents, practicing physicians, nurses, fellows and radiation therapy technologists. We shall add new protocols as they become available.